One In A Billion
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine is Gil's one in a billion.


**One In A Billion**

**Rating: I don't know. I guess strong teen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Spoilers: If you haven't seen Law of Gravity and you hate spoilers, turn around now. LOL.**

**Summary: Catherine is Gil's one in a billion.**

**A/N: Yes. So. I needed to write a Grillows story, because... I felt like it. And I just love the end of Law of Gravity when Grissom leads Cath away from Keppler. So... YAY. Here ya go, peeps. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Catherine bent at the waist and sobbed. Grissom frowned and wrapped his arms around her, trying to stand her up straight. She clung to his jacket and buried her face into his chest. The tears fell down her cheeks with no hesitation. She took in small, quick breaths to calm herself down, but every time she caught glance of the ambulance, she sobbed even harder and clung tighter to Grissom. He was trying desperately to calm her down, but nothing was working. He had led them away from the ambulance, but it wasn't far enough. He let one of his hands run down the back of her head, cuddling her closer to his body.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," he softly whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, trusting him completely as to where he brought the two of them. With their arms still around each other, they walked away from the motel and down the street. They walked until she stopped crying and was calmed down. They ended up at a local park, not far from the motel. As they neared the benches, he felt her body start to shake again. He quickly sat down on one of the metal benches, pulling her down with him and urging her to rest her head on his shoulder. She sniffed and lifted her hand to wipe away the tears, but he beat her to it. "It's okay, Catherine."

"How can you say that," she whispered back; her voice full of hurt and anger.

"He saved your life."

"I could've saved him too," she bit her lip and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes for the first time since they had left the motel parking lot. The sky was clear. She was able to see every star in the dark blue sky, the moon slightly hidden by the only cloud in the sky. "It's not fair, Gil. He shouldn't have died," her voice cracked at her words, only causing him to pull her even closer, almost resting on his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers and gently lifted her head by placing his finger under her trembling chin.

"Stop blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault," he gently cupped her face and ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

"But why does this always happen to me," she snuggled into his arms, the only thing making her feel safe and calm. "It's just a matter of time before I won't even have you anymore," she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, needing to feel his warmth and the comfort of his embrace.

"You'll never lose me."

"I wish that were true." He opened his mouth to reassure her, but no words came out. He simply tightened his hold around her and looked up into the sky, unaware she was doing the same thing. When she was about to close her eyes yet again she felt his hand slip into hers. She swallowed hard and looked up at him through her lashes. She took a step further and laced their fingers together, only bringing them closer together. "I was so afraid when he pulled the gun on me," she softly confessed into his ear. "It was like having my whole life flash before my eyes." She gently shook her head, which was still rested snuggly on his shoulder. "All I could think about was not being able to see Lindsey again. Or my mother, the team... you." He ran his free hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I just froze, Gil. I was so afraid. And when I heard Keppler shoot, it was like everything around me just... shattered."

They sat together for a few minutes, just holding each other. She tilted her head up and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Welcome home, Gil," she whispered. "How was it at the university?"

"It was nice. Those kids were really smart. I'd say we have a good future ahead of us." She nodded.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." He hesitated for a few seconds.

"I didn't say I had a good time. I just said the place was nice," he whispered back. She looked up at him with a confused face and tears still in the corners of her eyes.

"Why didn't you have a good time? You practically got a month long vacation away from work."

"I missed my team," he stated honestly. "I worried about Warrick taking care of the team, I worried about Greg busting out the lab's windows with heavy rock music," she softly laughed. "-and I worried about you and Lindsey." She shifted in his arms, wrapping both of them around his body and resting her head more snuggly onto his shoulder. He tensed at her movement, but relaxed again when he felt her warm breath on his neck. "When I was home, I knew I was only a few minutes away from you and Lindsey, but when I was away, I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to get to you in time if something ever happened."

"You didn't even tell me goodbye," she thought out loud.

"I wanted to... I waited for you to come back," he explained. She softly shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"You're here now, though."

"Yes, I am. And I'm never leaving again." She leaned up and softly placed a kiss on his cheek. He froze, her lips soft and warm on his skin. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled away, pressing her lips together.

"Thank you, for this," her gaze traveled down to their position. He slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head again, making her look up at him. Her eyes slightly widened as she watched him lean down, but she relaxed instantly when she felt his lips brush against hers. Her hands slid up his chest and rested on his neck, bringing him closer. They tilted their heads away from each other, deepening the kiss. They slowly, unwillingly broke apart from each other. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his warm, blue eyes. "Gil..."

"Catherine."

She leaned up and teased his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist, lifting her up and settling her on top of his lap. They kept their eyes on each other the whole time she kissed him. When they broke apart, he pressed his lips to her neck and gently kissed her. She sighed and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Gil, I know this probably isn't the best time to say this but," she began softly. "-I love you." He pulled back and saw more tears rolling down her cheeks. "So much, that it hurts." He smiled and wiped away her tears before lifting her up into his arms and standing up from the bench. She slid down his body, keeping her arms around his neck. She squealed and gently laughed when he caught her in a huge bear hug. He lifted her up from the ground and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too, Catherine. As weird as that may seem to you... I mean it."

"Take me home," she smiled. They walked back towards the motel parking lot, their arms tighter than ever around each other. When they made it there, the ambulance was just leaving. Catherine watched it leave, squeezing Gil's hand to let him know she was okay. "Come on... let's go," she whispered. He helped her into her car and got into driver's seat. The second he sat down, her hand was searching for his. He smiled and laced their fingers together, while starting the car and leaving for Catherine's house.

Driving up to her house, Gil spoke up. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Friend's house." He nodded as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. Both of them got out at the same time. Catherine calmly walked into his embrace, handing her house keys to him. He unlocked her front door and led her into the dark house. He placed her keys on the coffee table and locked the door again. When he turned around, she was taking off her jacket and throwing it over a kitchen chair. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair away from her neck and pressed tiny kisses there. She smiled and turned in his arms. She unzipped his jacket and ran her hands up his chest, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor.

She grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway, into her bedroom. She shut the door behind them and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay tonight. Please?"

"Of course." She nodded and let go of his hand. She grabbed her pajamas and walked into her bathroom. He looked around her room, smiling at all the pictures of Lindsey and a young Catherine. She looked just as young as she did in the pictures. She came out of the bathroom and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I um... I don't have any clothes you could fit into," she giggled. He shrugged and untied his shoes, putting them in front of her closet. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"It's okay." She walked up to him and caught his hands, pulling them away from his shirt. He looked down at her and watched a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Let me." She took her time getting the buttons undone. By the time she was done, his shirt was barely hanging onto his shoulders. She bit her bottom lip and gently ran her fingers over his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as her warm hands slid to his shoulders and removed his shirt. She leaned forward and pressed tender kisses to his chest, making her way up to his lips. She pressed her chest against his. He could feel her warm skin through the thin tank top and shorts that were her pajamas.

He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips and pulling her against him. She gasped into their kiss and let her hands fall to his belt. She quickly undid it and pulled it out of his belt loops. She fumbled with the button and unzipped his pants slowly, it being the only sound in the room. He pulled them off and threw them on the chair next to her window. His arms went around her again, effortlessly lifting her up into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked backwards and fell back into her bed with her on top of him.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, helping him pull the covers over their bodies. Her legs tangled with his as she folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on top of them, her lips dangerously close to his. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek, pulling her forward and kissing her on the lips. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for him to part his lips. She moved her legs and straddled his waist, making him moan into their kiss. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her lower back, pressing her hips into his.

She gasped and grounded herself down on the bulge in his boxers. Her hands were on either side of his face, keeping her hovered above him. His lips parted and their tongues found each other, battling for control. They explored each other's mouths until the need for air became too great of an issue. She broke off their kiss and breathed in heavily. He gently traced her lips with his finger, running it down her neck and resting on the strap of her tank top. She nodded and his hands fell to the edges of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. Her black lace bra came into view. He stared at her, licking his lips.

She rolled her hips against his, encouraging him to travel further down. His hands caressed her flat stomach, making her softly moan. He gripped her waist, forcing her to stop her movements. He slipped his hands into her tight shorts and tugged them down. She lifted her legs one at a time, until she was only clad in a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. He flipped them over, causing her to let out a little scream of delight. He settled between her legs, running his hands up her thighs. She shivered at his touch and gasped when she felt his fingers gently run on the inside of her thigh.

He leaned forward and kissed her ear before whispering into it,

"You've been through too much today, Catherine. I can't take advantage of you like this."

"You're not," she arched upwards and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," his head dropped and he pressed kisses on her collarbone, moving down to her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra. She moaned and brought her mouth to his ear, panting into it and tracing the top with her tongue. He gently grabbed both of her hands and raised them above her head, pressing them into the mattress. "I just want to hold you tonight." She nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck. He rolled back over, taking her with him. She rested her head on his chest and cuddled up to him. "Are you comfortable?"

"I couldn't feel more safe," she assured him. He fingers drew random patterns on her lower back, making her squirm every now and then. "This feels right."

"You're my one person in a billion, Catherine." She smiled against his chest and pressed a kiss to it.

"As you are mine."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to go full ahead and make it a 'M' rated fic, maybe I still can if you guys want. But I know I have a lot of... readers who are my age or younger and may not like... things... like that; but I mean, come on!! It's Gil and Catherine!!! (smiles) Tell me what you think. Should I continue or leave it alone? It's up to you guys! (Sorry for grammar mistakes. I re-read this story at least five times.)**


End file.
